


Kingy.

by KawaiiDesuSasuke



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, Stupidity, don ask, kingy buisness, lots of stupidity, not serious buisness, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiDesuSasuke/pseuds/KawaiiDesuSasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when my friend hands me a paper in class and tells me to make in "kingy". Swag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't been alive but that's okay because I am now. This is just stupid things that me and my friend f write during class, because we're such rebels. Intense. Anyways, I have a lot of these and I could always update more if you'd like. Enjoy!

   (F's writing is in  **bold**. Mine will be normal)

 

  **Phil's POV- When I woke up I saw Dan next to me on the floor!!**

**"Ahhhhh! What happened last night?"**

**Dan- "what happened Philly"** ((seriously why does she write like this oml))

  *Flashback to last night*

   Dan's POV- Phil was on my lap. He was drunk, as all British boys were on Saturday. It's a policy. Phil is obviously an alcoholic. Because he's Phil. Duh. 

  Phil- "Dan. Daaaannmm. I'm gonna. Eat. Your mouth. K?" ((I've taken to her writing help))

  **Dan- Go ahead Philly heh"**

**Phil- "okay"**

***they did something somewhere fufy***

Mmmmm yes. Fufy. Dan and Phil Fuffied. They fuffied  _so_ hard.

  *Next Day*

    **Dan- "why are you so...... Not my type!"**

**Phil- "Bby; I need youuuu~!"**

**wide awake**

**Dan- "I am Wipe awake!!**

**I don't your looove! See that yeah!"**

**wide awake**

**Phil- "Dont leve Dun!! I luve yo: We did Fuffy last night!"**

**roarR**

**Dan- "and Ian say good bye bye bye bye**

   Rest in peace Dan.

   

 


	2. Showers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil in the shower. Fml.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more shit. Enjoy.

**Dan- "Phil I need to talk to you!!"**

**Phil- "I am in the shower!!!"**

**Da** **n- "okay, I am coming in" *sighs*!!** ((?))

  **Phil- "okay, bby!!"**

  Dan- "nice bod Philly cheeburg"

  **Phil- "you can have it tooo!!"** ****

Dan- "ugh I don't want it you crepe" *blushes*

  Phil- "why you always lyyinggg"

  "NO!!"

(Dan^)

  Phil- "okay but I need to get out, hand meh a towel girl"

  Dan-Kun blushes and gives Phil-Senpai a towel

  Dan- "h-here you gooo...."

**Phil- "Thank you Dan-Kun" *kisses on cheek***

Dan- OmgOmgOmg Senpai noticed me ahhh *dies*

   **Phil- OMG I missed my little lioness ahhhh *also dies***

  *In place where dead British boys go*

  Dan- "OMG I died. Beckett"

  Phil- "we can spend an eternity together Dan-Kun" *Smiles*

  Dan- swoon x10

***makes out with Phil and never ever stopes kissing even for a breath they are in heaven/hell they can't die***

**Author's Note:**

> Yolo. Also, typos intended, crappy shortcut writing is what she does, not gonna take it away, hope you enjoy. Have a nice life.


End file.
